1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clients and, more particularly, to a client capable of controlling the duration of time in which it attempts to connect itself to a standby server and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A client-server system often includes a master server and at least one standby server. When a client loses its connection to the master server, the client will attempt to connect itself to a standby server. Usually, the duration of time allowed for the client to attempt to connect itself to a standby server is preset by users, but this preset time may be too long or too short. If the time is too long, that amount of time is wasted if the standby server is in sleep mode or other abnormal states. If the time is too short, it may prevent a successful connection even if the standby server is operating normally.
It is desirable to provide a client with the capability of controlling the duration of time within which it may attempt to connect itself to a standby server and a method thereof to solve the problems mentioned above.